The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
As user terminals including a smart phone and a tablet PC have been vitalized, various sorts of applications have appeared. Among them, applications such as a messenger in want of a function of receiving or sending packets, and applications for transmitting data to a specific server are increasing. The inventor(s), however, has noted that it is impossible in a current network of communication enterprises to monitor traffic occurring in all the applications, and block unnecessary and malicious traffic.
An application in the form of the messenger transmits a location of a user terminal (or user terminal device, or user equipment) loaded with the corresponding application to the corresponding server for a packet receiving function. That is, the corresponding server should know the location of the user terminal for packet transmission. To this end, the inventor(s) has noted that a session is maintained between the user terminal and the corresponding server, and the location information of the user terminal is periodically or temporarily transmitted to the corresponding server. The inventor(s) has noted that data for maintaining the session (for example, a keep-alive message, and a heart beat message), not related to transmission of real messages, is periodically exchanged between the user terminal and the corresponding server in order to maintain the session. Since transmission/reception of the data for maintaining the session is independently performed for each application, when many messenger applications are installed or driven in one terminal, the inventor(s) has experienced that loads are increased in the network systems of the communication enterprises.
Moreover, the inventor(s) has noted that there is also an application which steals data from an arbitrary user terminal without a user's knowledge, and leaks the data to a malicious user's server. Accordingly, the inventor(s) has noted that technologies for detecting and controlling data traffic of the user terminal are being required to rapidly discover the data traffic in advance, and block the data traffic if necessary.